Whispers
by Sunny Swift
Summary: Hey this is Jellbeaners, I changed my pen name and I'm resubmitting my stories. This is the only way ff.net would let me do this, sorry. Ephram comes down wiht a fever.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just ask anyone that knows me they'll tell you. In other words I make no money from this, as sad as it seems, I do this just for kicks. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: I started to write this before season two started so Colin is alive and Madison doesn't exist. I couldn't decide if I even wanted to post it because of this but figured why not so tell me what you think and review.

Just my allergies 

Spring had finally sprung in Everwood, Colorado, and the whole town was out enjoying the sunshine and warm breeze. Well everyone that is except for Ephram Brown. You see he was not feeling well. Living in the city his entire life made him unaccustomed to the different pollens and allergens floating in the rural mountain air this time of year.

Ephram had waked up that morning with the worst headache he had ever had. He literally thought that his eyes would fall out of his head if he looked at the floor. So naturally assuming he was dying, he screamed for his dad.

"What is it Ephram? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Dad, I think I'm dying. My head hurts so bad and my eyes burn like someone is poking at them with red hot pointy sticks."

"Aren't we being a little melodramatic. I hardly think you're dying."

" Maybe not dying but close to it."

"Do you mind if I'll be the judge of that. You know considering that I have the medical degree and all."

"All right. If you must?"

"I must."

Dr. Andy Brown examined his son with the utmost of care. He had gotten used to dealing with the small ailments. After doing a standard exam, Dr. Brown had found the culprit that was making Ephram so sick.

"Well Ephram I have some very bad news for you."

"I knew it, I'm dying right?"

"No but you probably wish you were. Ephram you have a very bad case of hay fever and a bad sinus infection. I'm going to give you an antihistamine, as well as some Tylenol for the headache. They will make you sleepy and you should feel better when you wake up.

__

Picnic Time for Delia

Andy breathed in a deep breath of mountain air.

"It is truly a gorgeous day."

" Daddy can we go to the park and have a picnic?"

"I don't see why not sweetie."

" Cool, I'm going to go make the sandwiches."

Andy had to laugh at the enthusiasm with which Delia ran into the house to make the sandwiches. She really did love it here. He only wished Ephram was happier, but who ever heard of a happy teenager?

"Daddy, I made peanut butter and jelly and bologna and mustard is that alright?"

"That sounds delicious, Delia."

"Can I go wake Ephram up and see if he is feeling better and wants to go. He might get mad if we don't even ask him?"

"Sure honey, but don't be upset if he is cranky and doesn't want to go."

"I won't be."

Delia once again ran into the house and bounded up the stairs, smiling, the weather had truly affected her. The weather had affected Ephram too, just not in the same way.

"Ephram, Ephram! Wake up sleepy head."

"Mmmmmrrrrrrrrr"

"Come on Ephram, Dad and I are going to the park and have a picnic. I want you to come too."

"Delia, I'm sick."

"I know but it's only your allergies, PLEASE!"

Ephram could never resist his little sister's charm, and even though he felt horrible he caved in.

"Fine but give me a minute to wake up."

"Thanks Ephram. I love you."

Delia threw her arms around Ephram's neck and kissed him on cheek. He felt warm to her but she didn't say anything because she wanted him to go to the park so badly.

"We will be waiting in the car."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

__

Tickle In My throat

The air was warm and soothing, the sky was crystal blue and the grass was green; the perfect day for a picnic. Ephram was lying on the blanket with his back resting on a tree. His dad and sister were off flying a kite. He was feeling one hundred percent grade A awful, his head was pounding and he felt weak, and he had a tickle in the back of his throat that refused to go away no matter how much he drank.

"Hey is this seat taken."

Colin startled Ephram he didn't see him walk up, he was kind of in a daze.

"No have a seat."

Things were still a little tense between them after the incident at Mama Joys. But both of them were making an effort to rebuild their friendship.

" So how have you been?"

"Well, the recovery from the last surgery was rough but I'm doing well now. I owe your dad my life."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that in my life."

"Yea well it's weird to know that if it weren't because of one human being you'd be dead."

"Yea, I guess that would be pretty weird."

It was at about that time that the dryness in Ephram' s throat overtook him and he began to cough. Once he started he couldn't stop.

"Hey man are you alright?"

The concern was evident in Colin's voice. Ephram couldn't answer he was coughing too badly. Colin grew very scared when Ephram began to wheeze and it seemed that he couldn't catch his breath.

"I'm going to go find your dad!"

Ephram was afraid. He couldn't breath, the more he tried the less air he actually pulled into his lungs. His lungs had started to burn and he was feeling lightheaded.

It was probably only a few minutes since Colin left to go find his Dad but to Ephram it felt like forever. He thought that he would be dead by the time anyone came to help him. His lungs were on fire, the point came when Ephram wanted to just pass out because the pain was so bad in his chest, but the prospect of never waking up again kept him fighting.

"EPHRAM!"

It was his dad, thank god.

Andy Brown was in pure shock, his son seemed to be in the thralls of a very severe asthma attack. His shock turned to action when he heard his son begin to wheeze and gasp.

"Colin I want you to help keep him sitting up right. I have to run to my car and get my medical bag. Ephram listen to me very carefully, I know this is very scary, but you have to try and calm down. The more you panic the harder it will be for you to breath."

Andy patted his son's back and ran as fast as he could to the car. Meanwhile Colin was trying to keep Ephram from freaking out more than he was but it was hard to do because Colin was freaking out enough for six people. Even though their friendship had been strained, Colin still cared for Ephram.

Andy finally returned to the picnic site, and immediately took out a steroid inhaler, and helped his son use it. After A few minutes Ephram's breathing was less labored, and his chest didn't feel so tight.

"That's it take deep breaths and just try to relax." Andy soothed Ephram's hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Dad….g..go…..home?"

"We'll go home just as soon as you're breathing better. Ephram, have you ever had anything like that happen before?"

Ephram who was still having trouble breathing just shook his head no.

"Well tomorrow, I want to check you out in my office, because, this has never happened before."

Through blurry eyes, Ephram spotted Delia, standing off near a tree, he could tell that she was scared. He tried to call her name but his voice wouldn't come, so he gave her a small strained smile to tell her that he was going to be all right.

Seeing that Ephram's breathing was starting to return to normal, Andy decided to get his son home so he could rest.

"Let's go home guys. Delia, honey could you pick up the picnic stuff, so I can help you brother to the car?"

Delia just nodded her head yes, and stared at the ground. Her despondence didn't go unnoticed by Andy, he would have to talk to her later, and reassure her that her brother would be fine. He wrapped his arms around Ephram's waist, and pulled him up, immediately noticing his fever. He was beginning to think that Ephram might be sicker than he originally thought.

Ephram had fallen asleep in the five-minute drive home from the park. Andy decided it was best not to wake him, and just carried him inside and up to his room. Ephram had always been a thin boy, but he was way to light for Andy's liking.

As Andy was putting his sick son to bed, pulling off his shoes and tucking him in, he began to feel guilty. He was never a good parent, he didn't know any of his kids friends, but hell he was a doctor he should at least know his kids medical history, better than that. He couldn't believe that he had to ask his own son if he ever had an asthma attack before. He realized that he didn't know if his kids had ever had the chicken pox, or the mumps. I mean he loved his kids and he knew the big stuff, like when Ephram had his tonsils out when he was ten and when Delia broke her arm falling off the jungle gym, when she was seven, but god he should know more than that.

Andy's thoughts were disturbed, when he heard Ephram begin to wheeze again. He slowly raised his hand to his son's forehead, His fever had risen too. Andy decided he should examine his son now. He left to get his medical bag that Ephram and Delia had gotten him, and returned quickly.

"Ephram, honey wake up." Andy shook Ephram's shoulders slightly. When he got no response he shook him again.

"Hmmm" Ephram moaned and rolled over.

"Come on Buddy, I need to take a listen to your chest then I'll let you go right back to sleep"

Slowly Ephram opened his groggy eyes. They were red and blurry with fever. Andy propped him up on about four pillows.

"That should help you breath easier."

Ephram's fever was nearly 103*. Andy was upset, a typical sinus infection that is being treated does not usually cause a fever to spike like that. The fever along with the wheezing, had Andy really worried, something else was wrong with his little boy.

"Okay, Ephram I want you to sit up all the way so I can listen to your lungs."

Andy could feel tears pricking his eyes, when Ephram struggled to sit up and had to have his help. With a shaky hand Andy lifted his son's shirt and placed the cold stethoscope to his chest. Ephram shuddered.

"Sorry."

Ephram's lungs were very congested. Andy just didn't know why. There wasn't a whole lot Andy could do for Ephram at home, so he decided to order a chest x-ray for him the next day. It was more than likely a bad chest cold, but Andy wanted to be sure. He was also going to order some blood work.

"Okay, buddy here is what I'm going to do. Tonight I am going to get you some cough medicine that will also help with the fever and the pain. Then tomorrow if you're still not feeling well, I'm going to take you to my office for some blood work, then maybe to the hospital for some x-rays."

Even with as bad as he felt Ephram who hated the doctor, was beginning to protest.

"This is not open for discussion, you are sick and we have to find out what is wrong before you can get better."

Andy smiled and patted his son's head, sighing at the fever he felt burning in his body.

" Go to sleep, and I'll wake you when I get back with the medicine. I'll call some one to sit with you while I'm gone. I'm going to take Delia with me, I need to talk to her anyway."

Ephram was already fast asleep.


	2. two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just ask anyone that knows me they'll tell you. In other words I make no money from this, as sad as it seems, I do this just for kicks. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: I started to write this before season two started so Colin is alive and Madison doesn't exist. I couldn't decide if I even wanted to post it because of this but figured why not so tell me what you think and review

"Hello, Edna I need to ask you a favor."

"Does it have anything to do with Ephram?

"How did you know?"

"I was over at juniors and Colin came over, that must have been one bad asthma attack. The poor kid was really shook up."

"It was bad. I need you to come over and sit with him while I go get some medicine for him. I thought that is was just allergies at first and then the asthma attack happened and now he is running a fever of 103*. He has really got me worried. I was kind of hoping that you would come over, he keeps getting wheezy and I want a medical professional here in case he goes into another attack."

"I'll be over soon sparky."

"Thanks Edna. I appreciate it."

"Will I have the little soldier too?"

"No. She was really shook up after what happened in the park and I want to talk to her."

"Ok Doc, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks again for coming over Edna."

"It's no problem Doc."

"Come on Delia, it's time to go."

Edna decided to check on Ephram before settling in front of the TV. When she reached his room, she could hear his breathing in the hallway. Once inside the room, she didn't like what she saw. The kid was sweating profusely and gasping for breath, but was still asleep. She put her palm to his forehead.

"Oh Jesus, you're burning up!"

She immediately took the poor boy's temperature, it was almost 105*. She grabbed the phone and called Andy's cell.

"Andy Brown."

"Doc, you need to get home now!"

"Edna what's wrong?"

"Ephram's fever spiked to 105* he needs to get to the hospital now!"

"I'm turning around, and I'll be there in less then five minutes!"

"Ephram is really sick, isn't he?"

"Yea sweaty he is, but we're going to take him to the hospital and they're going to help him get better."

Andy pulled into the drive and bolted from the car as soon as he could get it stopped. He nearly tripped running up the stairs. Inside Ephram's room, Edna was holding him in a sitting position, with cold compresses on pulse points trying to get his fever down. Ephram was limp in her arms like a rag doll.

"Oh my god!"

"His pulse is racing, Andy, and he is beginning to get cyanotic."

Andy grabbed the phone and dialed 911. The ambulance couldn't get there fast enough for Andy's licking. If things didn't change and soon, Ephram was going to arrest, and Andy knew he was not mentally prepared to give his son CPR.

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but it is getting late and I'm starting to fall asleep at my computer. I should have the third chapter up in the next few days, PLEASE review.

Jellybeaners


	3. three

Whispers chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just ask anyone that knows me they'll tell you. In other words I make no money from this, as sad as it seems, I do this just for kicks. Please don't sue.

Note: Sorry it took so long for an update. Christmas and everything and then work, well you know how it is, and I have been working really hard on my other story Angle of Glass, which should be updated by tomorrow so if you haven't checked it out you should, but it is rated R.

Four days, four long agonizing days. That is how long Andy Brown stood helplessly by and watched as fever ravaged his son's frail body. The cause of the fever, bronchitis. The illness easily treated, the fever it caused turned out to be the more treacherous of the two.

Ephram Brown's body temperature reached nearly 106* and it stayed there for nearly two days, despite his doctors attempts to lower it. Why his fever got that high from a simple case of bronchitis no one can really say for sure, but one thing they do know is that he came extremely close to dying on more than one occasion. A fever that high can cause death, brain damage, hearing loss, loss of eyesight and many other assorted long term disabilities. Andy Brown prayed that his son would live, but he knew that if he did make it, that Ephram would be permanently changed in some way , he just wanted his son back.

"Hey Andy."

" Herald?"

"I just came to see, how he was doing… and how you were doing."

Andy despite himself had to smile, Herald Abbott still couldn't quite admit that he didn't hate him. Reality quickly came back to Andy with the sound of his son's heart monitor.

"His fever is down to 102.3*, he should be waking up soon."

"Well he seems to be getting better then, what about you? How are you, Andy?"

"In the last four days I seen my son have a horrendous asthma attack, he stopped breathing in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, his fever rose to 105.8* and he had 13 seizures, some mild, some intense over the course of two days. I watched him sleep on a cooling blanket and battle chills, so bad they looked like convulsions. In other words, I've been better. You?"

"Not great but nothing compared to what you have been going through?"

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No, I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems when your son is still unconscious with fever."

"Well, actually it would take my mind off of Ephram, so please I'd like to hear what's wrong."

Herald sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well, you'll hear about it soon enough anyway, the whole town will."

"What is it?"

"Amy is…. Oh god I can't even say it out loud!"

"Come on Herald let it out." Andy smiled at his behavior. Herald Abbott has always been tightly wound.

"My little Amy is preg…. with child."

"What?!"

"Please don't make me say it again."

"Colin must have recovered faster than I thought he would."

"Oh God don't say that!"

"Well it's the truth. I know this is not what you had planned, but I think Amy and Colin will be great parents, true they are young, but only on the outside. What those two kids went through together aged them considerably on the inside. I don't think that no matter what the circumstances a baby is ever a mistake."

"You're right, thank you Andy."

Ephram began to stir in his bed, and both doctors took notice. Suddenly Ephram began pulling on his IVs and the feeding tube inserted into his nose. Andy and Herald immediately tried to restrain him and calm him at the same time.

"Ephram, it's ok buddy, but you have to leave the tubes alone they are helping you."

"Da…"

"Don't try to talk Ephram, you are very weak."

Ephram spoke again in a hoarse voice.

"Dad uncover my eyes."

Andy looked at Herald in desperation. Herald didn't know what to do.

"Dad…please. I don't like things covering my eyes."

"Ephram…..your eyes aren't covered."

Ephram still in a haze from the fever didn't understand what Andy was trying to say.

"I don't like my eyes covered."

Herald called the nurse. Andy took out a penlight and shined it into his son's eyes. They didn't respond at all.

"Dad… Why can't I see anything?


	4. four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just ask anyone that knows me they'll tell you. In other words I make no money from this, as sad as it seems, I do this just for kicks. Please don't sue.

It has been three days since Ephram Brown's fever broke and his eyesight remains unchanged. With each passing day the likely hood of his eyesight returning is getting slimmer. He has retreated into himself and has become depressed, and scared.

"**_I have never really been afraid of the dark. I always told Delia that there was nothing to be afraid of, that there where no monsters waiting to get her as soon as the lights went out. She would always make me promise, and I would, and then she would happily go to bed, the next night it would happen all over again. Every night when I would leave her room I would shake my head and laugh at just how silly it seemed to be afraid of the dark. That was until I faced the prospect of living in the dark forever._**

I'm scared everything seems so loud, Dad says it's just my other senses making up for my loss of sight, but still at every noise I jump. I don't like to be scared. I'm powerless. The blindness has the power, and I have no control. I don't like it when I'm not in control, I guess I'm like my Dad in that respect.

It's not the blindness, that scares me it's the noises. In the three day's that I've been blind, I have found something out. Everything has a sound, even silence has a white noise to it, that can become deafening at times. It is almost as if everything is whispering to me. I know it sound crazy, but I swear I'm telling you the truth. I'm not afraid of what I can't see in the dark it's the whispers of what I can't see that scares me. Sometimes I wish that I would just go deaf too, maybe then I wouldn't be so scared of the whispers.

I know that was short but I thought that it deserved its own chapter, please review and The next update will be in a few days and I promise it will get longer.

**_

_**


End file.
